1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere or bra having a front closure and a dynamic adjustable section in a rear portion of the brassiere.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist in the art of brassieres, brassieres with a front closure device and others with a rear closure device. A front closure brassiere is closed in the front or normally between the breast cups. A rear closure brassiere is closed in a rear or opposite the breast cups. The rear closure brassiere has some adjustability or device in the rear of the brassiere to adjust the garment around the torso of the wearer. Front closure brassieres do not have a device to adjust the fit around the torso that would reduce the aesthetic appeal of the garment.
A front closure brassiere is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,269 to Weintraub. Weintraub discloses a brassiere with a manually adjustable static friction device located on a rear strap for selectively adjusting a length of a back strap around the torso of the wearer. While the garment can be adjusted around the torso, the device only provides static adjustment. Repeated removal and manual adjustments of the brassiere are required to obtain a comfortable fit. Further, the friction device is in contact with the wearer's skin. A pulling force that may be needed to close the brassiere around the torso as well as active everyday movement may cause the device to rub or press against the wearer's skin and, thus, possibly cause redness and chafing of the skin.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garment that provides dynamic automatic adjustability around the torso of the wearer and comfort during movement.